


Couch Thoughts

by twilightHDfan



Series: Fast Thoughts [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Other, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Hate Being Right. What Dom's thinking while on the couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A little late but for Day 08 for mmom.

Dom knew he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t be on the couch and he really shouldn’t be thinking about a certain blonde haired acquaintance.

When Brian had stood up to him in the parking lot of the deli, Dom had been glad it was the last he’d see of the man who was clearly too pretty and fiery for his own, and Dom's, good. Then the boy had shown up at the meet, had raced, big smile on his face at the end even though he hadn’t won.

_I almost had you._

With those words he had had Dom, cemented when Spilner had shown up and saved him from the cops that had been swarming around him.

Breathing heavily, his hand picked up the pace, as he thought of Brian, his warm blue eyes, messy blonde hair, big smile. The man should be a model or actor, not working in some garage with him, although Dom couldn’t help but be glad he was.

Letting out a small moan at the pleasure running through him, Dom wondered if Vince was right, whether Brian really did swing that way, whether he’d ever thought of Dom while he was lying in that small ass bed in the Racer’s Edge.

The thought of Brian lying in bed, stroking himself, moaning out Dom’s name, had Dom’s had speed up, twisting his palm at the end, thumb stroking over the head, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He couldn’t help but tense up, as the heat in him wound tighter, pleasure rushing through him as he moaned more now.

“Bri,” he whispered as he came in long, hot spurts, Brian’s face coming to his mind as the pleasure ran through him. Flopping back on the couch, he let the glow wash over him for a few moments, before reaching out for a rag and cleaning himself up, quickly tucking himself away.

Making his way out of the shop, he knew that he would have to face what he was doing and feeling, but for now, he’d try and pretend he was the cool, calm man everyone thought he was.


End file.
